You are My Bitchy
by summerdesire
Summary: Gila seks? Apakah Yunho akan bertobat? (FF YUNJAE/Mature Contents/If you feel disgusted, just skip it behind)


MAAF BANGET KALAU NGGA H-O-T!

Title : You are My Bitchy

Rating : M

Cast : Yunho (loves) Jaejoong, Yoochun and others

Length : 1shoot

-ooo-

BUT I AWFULLY THIRSTY TO TOUCH YOUR SEXIEST BODY. AM I WRONG?

~Yunho POV till ended~

Dunia malamku. Yang sangat aku senangi dan aku puja - puja. Aku masih ingin bermain - main di usiaku yang baru menginjak 26 tahun ini. Menghamburkan uangku dan mencari kepuasanku sendiri. Sesukaku tanpa seorang pun bisa menghalangiku. Seperti biasa, aku telah duduk manis di salah satu sofa diskotik kenamaan Seoul dikelilingi oleh gadis - gadis pelacur berpakaian sangat mini. Cahaya lampu yang remang - remang serta dentuman musik Disc Jockey menemani keintimanku. Tapi sesungguhnya aku sudah jengah dengan gadis - gadis ini. Semua dari mereka sudah kucicipi satu per satu di atas ranjang dan lubang kemaluan mereka yang memang sudah tidak lentur juga sempit otomatis sudah tak menyimpan kenikmatan. Lambat laun membuatku tak berselera dan ingin mengincar sasaran empuk lain.

"Ayo oppa, tambah lagi winenya" perintah Jessica menuangkan cairan anggur merah di gelasku. Ia menjatuhkan pantatnya di pahaku lalu menyodorkan gelas tadi. Ah, gesekan yang nikmat. Kutenggak wine ini habis sambil berkonsentrasi memijat payudara montok Jessica. Ia hanya mendesah - desah enak, memacu kegilaanku untuk menenggak wine beberapa gelas lagi.

"Mari oppa, aku pijat" Tiffany tidak ingin ketinggalan. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis mempersilahkan Tiffany. Jari - jarinya memijat bahuku, namun sesekali berpindah mengusap - usap liar tengkukku. Inilah aku. Aku suka hidupku. Aku suka seks. Dan aku suka uangku yang bergelimang.

-ooo-

Sinar matahari menyilaukan wajahku. Aku membuka mata perlahan dan menggeliat pelan. Sudah pagi. Aku segera bersiap mandi untuk pergi ke kantor. Tidak ada sarapan. Tidak ada kecupan ringan dari istriku. Tidak ada yang mengurus diriku. Meski aku gila perempuan tapi aku tidak pernah membiarkan gadis jalangku di diskotik menyambangi apartementku. Mereka hanya pemuas nafsu yang kubayar mahal dan tidak punya hak menginterfensi kehidupan pribadiku. Prinsip yang tetap aku pegang teguh hingga saat ini.

Tiba di kantor, Yoochun sekretarisku menghampiri ruanganku. Ia bukan orang asing lagi bagiku melainkan sepupuku sendiri. Dulunya ia juga mantan player, bahkan lebih parah daripada aku. Namun semenjak mengenal Kim Junsu yang kini menjadi kekasihnya, ia berubah 180 derajat. Tahan banting terhadap godaan macam apapun. Yoochun juga tidak pernah bosan mewanti - wantiku agar aku cepat menikah.

"Annyeong hyung. Kemarin stand by di diskotik sampai pukul berapa?" tanyanya usil lalu menjatuhkan pantatnya di sofa.

"Pukul dua pagi" dulu Yoochun lebih gila. Sampai diskotik akan tutup dan dalam keadaan mabuk, ia diusir keluar secara tidak terhormat.

"Aku punya barang bagus. Temannya Junsu" seringainya yang sudah hafal tetek-bengekku.

"Ah? Masih perawan-kah? Siapa namanya? Dan kapan bisa melayaniku? Ouchh, aku mau yang ketat" cerocosku antusias. Bagiku liang yang sempit dan ketat adalah kenikmatan seks yang sebenarnya.

"NO NO NO! Dia bukan wanita tetapi pria. Dia belum pernah tersentuh dan terpaksa menerima tawaran dariku ini. Kau tahu? Dia butuh biaya untuk melunasi hutang - hutang ayahnya. Jadi kau harus bayar mahal atas jasanya. Arra?"

"Mwo?" Pria? Ah, tidak masalah juga. Dulu aku juga pernah melakukan seks dengan pria, namanya Kim Hee Chul. Pria tidak kalah nikmat dengan wanita. Tarik nafasmu Jung Yun Ho.

"Kenapa hyung. Ada yang salah? Kalau tidak ma_" aku menyalip perkataan Yoochun, "hey hey, siapa yang bilang kalau aku menolak? Aku mau, Park Yoo Chun" tidak ada salahnya mencoba untuk ke dua kalinya. Yoochun menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Kau harus membayarnya mahal"

"Berapa?! Ayolah berapapun aku tak akan segan merogoh kocekku, asal dia berhasil membuatku puas" sergahku tak sabaran.

"Dua puluh lima juta won [IDR 250 jt]" 25 juta won? Itu belum seberapa untukku. Nominal standar.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Kalau pelayanannya tidak sesuai harapanku, aku akan membayar setengahnya. Tapi jika sebaliknya, lima juta won aku tambahkan secara cuma - cuma" kataku.

"Bad boy sejati kau hyung! Baiklah. Kapan aku bisa menyuruhnya datang? Dan di mana kalian akan bercinta?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Malam ini pukul delapan di apartementku. Berikan saja kunci duplikat pintu padanya. Mungkin aku akan telat beberapa menit" jawabku mantap. Yoochun mengangguk.

"Aku pastikan dia tidak akan mencuri perabotan mahal di apartementmu" tukas Yoochun sebelum akhirnya pamit keluar dari ruanganku. Kusandarkan kepalaku.  
Ini pertama kalinya aku akan melakukan persetubuhan di apartemenku sendiri. Aku rasa tidak apa. Pria itu kan cenderung tidak terikat dan banyak menuntut, berbeda dengan wanita. Lagipula pria tadi terpaksa melakukannya agar ia bisa mendapatkan uang. Aissh, siapa pula namanya. Bodoh! Aku lupa bertanya pada Yoochun.

-ooo-

Tepat seperti dugaanku. Aku tiba di apartement sekitar pukul delapan lewat sepuluh. Aissh, ayolah Jung Yun Ho, kenapa kau mendadak gugup begini?

"Annyeong" sapaku. Pria berambut blonde duduk manis di sofa ruang tamuku. Namun, ia hanya menunduk. Helaian rambut yang terjuntai ke depan wajahnya semakin menyamarkan rupanya. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia malu? Atau takut denganku?

"Annyeong" balasnya singkat setelah beberapa detik.

"Siapa namamu? Dan kenapa kau menundukkan kepalamu, um?" aku mendekati sosok berkulit putih susu ini dan berhenti, berdiri tepat di depannya yang masih duduk.

"Itu karena...emm...namaku..." Aissh, aku malas melihat tingkahnya. Mengurangi gairah bercintaku saja. Kuraup dagunya paksa sehingga kami bertatapan langsung. Tadinya aku ingin mengatakan 'Tatap mata lawan bicaramu' tetapi ku-urungkan. Cantik. Pria ini sangat cantik. Bola mata kelinci besar yang berbinar, hidung bangirnya, kulit wajah bening bagai susu putih dan...oh...bibir merah muda yang agak mencebil. Aku seolah terbius menjelajahi ke-elokkan di depanku. Tuhan, makhluk ini adalah makhluk tercantik yang pernah aku jumpai.

"Tuan" suara lembutnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Apa? Tuan kau bilang?" hardikku. Ia mengangguk. Kulepaskan tanganku dari dagunya. Memang dia pembantuku?

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jae Joong" ia menjawab seadanya. Tidak bertanya balik padaku? Menyebalkan!

"Namaku Yunho" aku berinisiatif, "Joongie. Yah, aku memanggilmu Joongie dan kau memanggilku Yunnie. Arraseo?" Metode seks-ku yang paling pertama. Aku ingin di tengah desahan, kami saling menyebut nama panggilan pasangan. Bagiku, itu terasa lebih intim dan menggairahkan. Yunnie? Nickname yang terucap begitu saja dari bibirku. Biasanya aku selalu memakai nickname Honnie.

"Arra" ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan bibir mengerucut. Oh, ia mengundang nafsuku. Jantungku terpompa cepat dan kurasakan juniorku mulai kembang-kempis. Darahku berdesir dua kali lebih cepat. Ah, tidak bisa kutahan lagi.

"Kita lakukan sekarang" perintahku. Ia sedikit tersentak basa - basi, aku membuka jas kerja dan tiga kancing kemejaku. Kurebahkan tubuh Joongie di sofa dan aku beralih membungkam bibir seksinya. Aku melumatnya ganas dan panas. Bibir yang amat manis. Strawberry. Dan juga menggairahkan.

"mmphh..." desah Joongie tertahan. Kuhentikan kegiatanku sejenak sambil terkekeh.

"Jangan menahan desahanmu. Lepaskan saja semuanya" ujarku. Ia mengangguk manja dengan mimik polos. Semakin membuat nafsuku meningkat tak karuan. Dengan tidak sabaran, kulumat lagi bibirnya. Atas-bawah-atas-bawah. Ouch, gesekkan nikmat. Tanganku tidak pasif, menggerayangi dari atas mencoba mencari gundukkan di balik celana jeansnya. Aku suka seks yang hyper. Makanya banyak wanita menggilai tubuhku dan teknik permainan seksualku. Tanganku berhasil mendapatkan sasaran empuk. Aku meremasnya lembut dan sesekali menarik-olornya penuh nafsu dari luar celana.

"Enggh...mpphh...Yun...mmphh...nie...cruel..." desahnya tidak jelas namun teredam oleh timbunan bibir tebalku. Bagus, Joongie mulai tenggelam dalam persetubuhan ini. Makin kuhujam bibirnya. Kadang menggesekkan bibirku di atas bibirnya, memijat bibirnya lembut dengan bibirku dan mengapitnya berkala. Air liur kami bercampur. Aku menyuplai banyak liur ke mulutnya dan karena terlalu banyak muatan, Joongie menyemburkan liur kami hingga meluber melewati lehernya.

"Yun...mppph...nie...arrkh..." punggungnya menggelepar tak terkendali. Menahan nikmat batiniah yang sebenarnya. Peluh membasahi kepalanya. Joongie, kau benar - benar berbeda and you drive me for a lots of passion. Kesentuh juniornya. Mengeras. Pantas saja.

"Oh Joongie sudah mengeras yah. Poor" seringaianku tersembunyi. Oke, Jaejoong belum melancarkan serangan balasannya. Sejauh ini, predikatku masih SINGLE FIGHTER. Tapi tak apa, aku masih ingin menjamah tubuhnya sepuas yang aku mau. Ciumanku merosot ke leher pualamnya yang halus. Mengecupnya keras dan antusias hingga meninggalkan jejak keunguan.

Kulepaskan ciumanku juga kaitan tanganku di tangannya kemudian aku bangkit berdiri. Sementara Joongie ngos - ngosan sambil menatap mataku. Nafasnya tidak teratur. Sepertinya, ia tidak suka karena tiba - tiba aku menghentikan cumbuanku. Aku segera berlutut di pinggiran sofa. Kutanggalkan kaus oblong hitamnya lalu berdalih menarik resleting jeansnya. Tersembul gundukan besar yang telah menantang. Kujetit kasar gundukan itu.

"Auuh...ahh..." lenguh Joongie, refleks mengangkat pinggulnya setinggi mungkin. Menahan nikmat setruman jari - jariku.

"Besar sekali. Aku suka" aku tersenyum menggoda menunjukkan antusiasmeku pada benda pusakanya. Aku melesat cepat menuju pegangan sofa di mana kaki Joongie bertumpu. Segera kupelorotkan beringas celana jeansnya. Tubuh yang indah dan sempurna dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki terpampang di depanku. Bersih tanpa cacat. Kini, hanya dalaman putih yang melekat. Menutupi batang kemaluannya.

"Boleh aku lepas?" tanyaku agak mendesah sembari mengusap gundukannya lihai. Joongie menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya memerah menahan air mata, tidak kuat menerima rangsanganku.

"Cep..ppat lepashh...kanh.. Yunnie! Its terrifically tantahh...lizing..uh.. tohh..to meh..hh asshh..." katanya dengan suara tertahan dalam. Seksi. Tangannya bergerak cepat meraih tanganku dan mengaitkan genggaman jari - jariku pada tali karet dalamannya.

"Take off my briefs, please...ohh...ppali...!" rengek Joongie tersiksa. Pangkal jempol kakinya mengelus lipatan tanganku agar cepat mengindahkan perintahnya. Gairah seksnya boleh juga. Aku menyeringai puas. Mendapat lampu hijau darinya, kuperosotkan dalamannya. Lepas. Junior Joongie mengacung tegak siap menerima terjangan. Kutelan liurku susah-payah. Benda panjang berwarna putih susu itu mengejang ereksi dan urat - urat hijau bermunculan. Aku sudah gelap mata. Aku mau junior memabukkan itu. Aku mau lubang bokongnya. Dan aku mau menerkamnya habis - habisan. Bergegas kugendong dia ala bridge style untuk berpindah ke tempat yang lebih leluasa. Yaitu kamar tidurku. Saat menggendong, aku mencuri kesempatan meraup serta menggenjot bongkahan pantatnya. Empuk dan sekal. Ahh, Joongie I really want U.

"Curang!" rengeknya. Kutatap wajahnya yang menggairahkan, anak rambutnya yang basah karena keringat dan bibirnya yang mencebil semakin membuatnya terlihat fantastis di mataku.

"Wae?"

"Aku sudah telanjang bulat. Dan kamu belum. Dan sekarang, kamu mau membawa aku ke mana?" gaya berbicara layaknya anak SD. Oh, aku baru menyadarinya.

"Ke kamarku. Sudah jangan diperdebatkan. Aku akan menelanjangi diriku di kamar mandi nanti" Kujilati bibir bawahnya. Ia membalas, mengapit lidahku dan mengulumnya masuk kemudian menggigitnya. Argh! Lidahku sakit. Tapi aku suka. Seks yang liar dan juga brutal.  
Kubuka pintu kamarku lalu mendorongnya kasar dengan kakiku. Kami masih bergelut bibir. Kurasakan bibir Jaejoong berdenyat - denyat hebat dan mengembang dua kali lipat karena lecet akibat ke-anarkisanku. Efek lecet semakin menambahkan warna merah di bibirnya. Ah, seksi.

"Wait a moment. Aku ganti baju dulu" aku menelentangkan tubuh mungilnya di karpet, bukan di ranjangku. Ya, aku masih ingin bermain - main dulu. Ia memandangku dongkol.

"Nanti cantikmu hilang. Jangan merengut. Tunggu yah" kubelai pelan bulu - bulu kemaluannya yang rapih dan terawat lalu mengecup pipinya sekilas.

Di kamar mandi yang juga terletak di dalam bedroomku...aku membasahi tubuhku dengan guyuran air shower. Kupandang cairan putih pekat melewati pangkal paha lalu ke betisku. Sial, percumku sudah mengalir keluar ternyata. Aissh, mau ditaruh di mana mukaku jika Joongie mengetahuinya. Padahal aku yang menyentuh, membelai dan mencumbunya tapi malah aku yang terangsang sendiri. Holly bastard! Setelah selesai, aku berkumur sebentar menggunakan cairan moutwash mint. Kemudian melilitkan handuk pendek di pinggangku.

"Kamu lama!" cibir Joongie kesal. Kudekati tubuhnya yang masih terlentang di atas karpet. Wajah menggemaskan yang amat merangsang. Membuatku lapar dan haus untuk melahapnya.

"Mianhae honey" ia tetap tidak terima dan nekat menarik handuk yang kukenakan hingga lepas. Matanya langsung membelalak tercengang melihat juniorku yang lebih besar dan panjang dari miliknya. Jembutku yang rimbun terkesan semerawut dan kumuh.

"I like you My Bitchy Boy. Puas kan? Kita sudah sama - sama telanjang bulat" aku mengerling nakal ke arahnya. Joongie menekuk wajahnya. Aku beranjak memadamkan cahaya lampu terang dan menyalakan lampu redup berwarna kuning. Tidak lupa aku memutar lagu bertempo lambat Insa - DBSK sambil menekan tombol 'repeat' pada remote. Lagu kesukaanku mulai mengalun indah.

"Yunnie..." Jaejoong merengek. Kasihan juga. Aku tersenyum tipis dan menghiraukannya. Tujuanku, ingin menambahkan ornamen - ornamen agar semakin memacu gairah birahi kami nanti. Karena aku suka hal yang baru, tidak biasa dan bisa membangkitkan naluri seksku. Kusambangi furniture lemari kaca. Di sana bertengger berbagai macam botol jenis minuman alkohol. Pilihanku jatuh pada vodka. Kuambil sebotol vodka dan tankard. [tankard : gelas yg biasa dipakai untuk minum alkohol] Aku kembali menghampiri Joongie. Kau akan merasakan caraku melakukan hubungan seks yang sebenarnya, Joongie!

"Kamu lama. Aku sebal tahu!" sungutnya. Langsung saja, kubungkam bibirnya. Mengecupnya pelan dan lembut lalu berubah menjadi kecupan brutal. Aku gemas. Nafsu sudah mengendalikanku sepenuhnya. Kugigit bibirnya keras. Mengunyahnya dengan gigiku.

"arrggh!" ia meracau kesakitan. Tak kupedulikan. Masih dari posisi samping, jariku bergerak mempelintir puting susunya yang sudah mengeras.

"Kam...muh...gil...huks..la" Joongie mendesah pelan, samar - samar, aku mendengar suara isakkan. Ia terisak?

Tiba - tiba, aku merasakan asin sekarang dan ada cairan kental di mulutku...kubuka mataku memastikan...cairan darah dan air mata Joongie menyatu dengan air liur kami. Entah kenapa, aku tidak tega. Kuregangkan pagutan bibir kami. Yah. Bibir atas Joongie tergores dan luka. Sial! Cara mainku terlalu kasar.

"Sakit? Maaf. Lets stop our pay back if yea" kenapa aku mendadak tidak tega begini? Biasanya jika pasangan tidurku yang lain mengalami nasib serupa dengan Joongie, aku tidak peduli. Tapi sekarang?

"Annika. Lanjutkan Yun. Aku masih bernapsu. Aku mohon. Aku tidak apa selama kamu yang melakukannya" ia sedikit memaksa. Aku mengangguk mantap. Berpindah posisi, aku merangkak di atas tubuh Joongie mulai dari ujung kakinya. Sedikit kecewa ketika kulihat junior Joongie telah tumbang tidak tegang seperti tadi. Junior Joongie urusan belakang. Aku telah merangkak di atas tubuhnya.

_**'Fly away'**_  
_**'Fly away**_  
_**'Love...'**_

Kutatap wajah cantiknya lekat - lekat. Matanya yang berair, bibir merahnya, hidungnya, caranya menatapku dan nafasnya yang terengah - engah. Sangat merangsang dan melonjakkan animo seksku.

"Joongie, aku mau kamu" konyol! Caraku bicara persis sepertinya.

"U-um" angguknya lalu mengalungkan tangannya di tengkukku. Kucengkram lehernya kuat dan mulai menjilati air matanya yang perlahan mengering. Turun mengemut hidung bangirnya, lalu menghisap darah di bibirnya.

"Mppphh..." desahnya lagi semakin membuatku bernafsu. Aku beringsut menuju dadanya yang mulus dan wangi aroma buah. Kusedot cepat puting susunya bak bayi haus yang menyusui. Joongie tergoncang hebat dan mencakar punggungku hingga kurasakan perih yang teramat. Ia sudah berani agresif, ditekannya kepalaku sekuat tenaga.

"Yunnie...ahh...sedot lagihh.. yangh...nikh...matt..uhh..." pintanya mengerang kacau. Bibirku sudah tertubruk rapat di putingnya. Kupilin putingnya senang. Kedua kaki Joongie mengelilingi pinggangku. Mungkin posisi Joongie sudah mirip bayi monyet yang bergelantungan pada induknya. Sesekali telapak kakinya mengelus nikmat bongkahan pantatku. Dia sudah bisa mengimbangi ternyata.

"Tunggu" kurampas botol vodka dan menuang isinya ke dalam tankard bening.

"Mauhh...appahh?" desahan Joongie masih tertinggal menatapku penasaran.

"Nanti kamu juga akan tahu" selorohku. Selanjutnya, aku membaluri vodka di perut dan dada Joongie. Ia terlihat pasrah saja tidak memberontak sama sekali. Tak lupa, aku melumuri puting susunya dengan cairan berwarna kuning bensin ini. Kutaruh lagi tankard tak jauh dari jangkauanku. Sambil tetap merangkak aku agak memundurkan tubuhku. Dimulai dari perut Joongie, aku menumpu tanganku di pahanya. Kujilat rakus cairan vodka di perutnya. Joongie menggelinjang tak karuan ke segala arah.

"I'm your sex hain [hain : pembantu/babu]. rolled yunnie! Ahh..."

"Sure" aku merangkak maju menuju dadanya. Seperti alat penyedot debu, aku menghisap dan menelan cairan vodka tadi. Aku merasa risih ketika ada benda asing menyentuh pusarku. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan Ouhh... canduku itu bangkit lagi dari tidurnya. Ujung junior Joongie kembali menegang seperti perosotan terbalik dan berusaha menyusup lubang pusarku. Aissh, juniornya urusan nanti. Huffh... aku sudah benar - benar gila. Keringatku sudah bercucuran dan dengan agresif ia menyambar kepalaku, menjilat peluh di pelipis kepalaku. Lidahnya membuatku geli.

"uhh...bitchy! Its so witness" desahku lalu meraih tancard yang masih tersisa vodca...

"Hihihi" ia terkikik seksi meledekku.  
Menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Joongie, drink this vodca...tapi jangan kamu telan. Simpan saja dulu di dalam mulutmu" Ia mengangguk lalu menenggak vodca itu. Mulutnya menggembung imut, seksi dan cute. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Atraksi dimulai, kusingkap poni rambutnya kemudian kurampas bibirnya. Bibir kami bertautan lagi, saling bertukar cairan vodka. Menggairahkan, rasa dan aroma vodca yang fly membuatku dan Joongie kejang - kejang seperti orang kesetanan. Ia membalas pagutan bibirku. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menyerang bibir ranumnya. Sangat erotis dan membuatku kecanduan.

"mpphff..."

Kutelan cairan vodka dari mulutnya. Hangat. Itu yang kurasakan ketika vodka menjalari kerongkonganku. Bibir kami terasa licin dan becek satu sama lain. Lutut Joongie ikut ambil bagian, menyengol pelan juniorku yang bergelantungan di atas juniornya.

"mmpph...auhh..." aku meregang juga sambil meram-melek enak.

"Naugh...thyh..hh" kupanggul tubuhnya yang mulai lengket ke kamar mandi sambil tetap berpagutan bibir. Ia menjambak pelan helaian rambut hitam pekatku. Auhh, bibirku terasa perih dan bengkak.

"Gonna be wild!" kuhempaskan tubuhnya kasar ke dalam bathub yang kering tak terisi air.

"OUCHHH!" rintihnya kesakitan. Tapi tidak kuhiraukan. Ia menggelepar seperti ikan koi kehabisan oksigen sambil tangannya meremas pinggiran bathub. Pose dan gestur tubuh yang merangsang. SHIT! How sexy he is! You have to struggle, Joongie! Aku ingin mendapatkan kepuasan 100%.  
Aku muncul dari atas. Dengan tidak sabaran, aku mengangkangkan kakinya ke arah berlawanan dan menumpunya di atas pinggiran bathub. Holly shit, batang kemaluannya berdiri seolah mengolok - olok nafsuku. Percumnya sudah mengalir deras. Kutatap Joongie. Ia terangsang sendiri dan pasrah menerima semua perlakuan gilaku. Aku berinisiatif mengambil dua helai kaus dalamku di keranjang pakaian kotor. Kumasukkan lilitan kaus dalamku ke dalam lubang pinggiran bathub dan mengikat kakinya kencang. Agar nanti ia tidak bergerak ke sana kemari mengacaukan konsentrasi bercumbuku. Ide gila lainnya, aku menguncir helaian bulu kemaluannya agar tidak mengganggu acara jilat - menjilatku. Kreatif, bulu hitamnya menjutai seperti ekor kuda.

"Yunniehh...curanghhh" ia menggeliat. Aku tersenyum bengis. Aku suka rengekkannya dan mimik merangsangnya. Kuambil cairan madu kental di dekat westafel.

"Aku mau makan ice cream" tukasku menggodanya. Kulumuri setiap inci juniornya dengan madu. Aku yakin ia kegelian. Hahaha, ia ingin menggelinjang tapi kakinya telah terpenjara. Terpaksa ia hanya menggoyangkan pantatnya.

"Sensual. I'll create the realish, joongie-a" kugerawuk selangkangannya lalu kepalaku mulai turun menjilati batang juniornya dari atas hingga bawah. Aku mengemutnya nikmat seperti ketika melahap rakus ice cream choco chips kesukaanku. Kenikmatan berlipat ganda. Jariku bekerja seirama, menggesek belahan pantatnya. Joongie terus mengelinjang tersiksa karena perlakuanku. Matanya meram - melek seperti ayam yang akan dipenggal mati. Juniornya masih bersarang di dalam mulutku. Manisnya madu dan juniornya yang tegang membuatku amat bernafsu. Tiba2 kurasakan sesuatu yang akan menyeruak dari miliknya. Benar saja, percum Joongie memenuhi mulutku hingga meluber, menetes pada bathub. Mataku membulat nafsu. Lidahku beralih menjilat habis percumnya di permukaan bathub seperti anjing kelaparan. Aku tidak rela jika percum nikmat ini mengalir menuju celah pembuangan air pada bathub.

"Yunniehh...ayolahh...nggh...it..tuh...jorokh!" Joongie mendelik.

"Tapi enak" kataku setelah selesai dengan aktivitasku. Aku menindih tubuh sekalnya. Mengecup lipatan ketiaknya, puting susunya dan perutnya berulang kali. Junior Joongie yang mengacung hebat menyerempet juniorku. Kontan, aku memejamkan mataku enak dan tanpa sadar menggoyang - goyangkan pinggulku ke depan - belakang. Jari - jari lentiknya memijat juniorku. Shit! Nikmat tapi agak nyeri juga. Pangkal jarinya mengelus - elus liang juniorku. Aku kalah telak sekarang, keadaan berbalik. Joongie menguasai kendali diriku sekarang.

"ahh...unggh...joong...ngiehh" aku mendesah tanpa rasa malu.

"Siapa suruh mengerjaiku..." ia terkikik pelan.

"Lakukanh...sajah...app...pa yang kkau mma..uhh" mendesah dan mendesah. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang.

"Bailah. Duduk di dadaku Yunnie" aku menuruti perintahnya. Kujatuhkan pantatku di dada bidangnya sambil meracau tidak jelas.

"Panjang...boleh aku emut?"

"Lakukanh..apapan yang kau mau, Joongie" ia tersenyum senang lalu mulai memasukkan juniorku yang memang mengarah pada lubang mulutnya.

"sshh...ahh...unggh...deeper ba...byhh..." suruhku menuntut ganas. Tetapi ia menggeleng.

"Waehh?" aku mulai marah karena penolokannya.

"Telaplu panjangh. Tidap muatt" ia beralasan dengan suara tak jelas namun masih dapat kumengerti.

"Okehh...lanjutkanhh" rengekku. Ia memilin juniorku dengan gerakanku. Lidahnya yang basah dan lentur membuatku menggelinjang tidak karuan sambil menggesekkan bongkahan pantatku di dadanya. Juniorku berkedut cepat dan detik kemudian, percumku membanjiri mulut mungil Joongie. Ditelannya habis percumku layaknya meneguk segelas susu kental manis hingga bersih tak bersisa.

"Thanks joongie...you are so superior" kuhapus keringatnya mesra. Nafasnya sudah tersengal - sengal karena lelah. Kasihan juga, kulepas ikatan pada pergelangan kakinya yang ternyata sudah merah memar. Refleks, ia mengapit kedua kakinya kuat - kuat sambil bergerak seperti cacing kepanasan. Wajahnya amat sangat merangsang. Kugendong tubuhnya keluar, lalu menjatuhkannya ke ranjang besarku.

Alunan mellow lagu Insa membuat nafsuku bangkit lagi.

"Masih bisa dilanjutkan?" tanyaku. Tsk! Aku tahu aku serakah tapi salahnya karena begitu menggoda.

"Boleh" jawabnya pasrah. Oke, ini yang terakhir kali. Kubalik tubuhnya hingga ia tengkurap. Punggungnya naik turun karena mengerang. Pantatnya yang montok dan putih, menciduk gairahku. Poor, baru melihatnya saja juniorku sudah bangkit berdiri. Aku baru ingat...kurogoh saku nakasku dan menemukan vibrator. Secepat kilat, ku-aktifkan vibrator dan menyelipkannya di belahan pantat Joongie. Seperti dugaanku, ia mengejang - ngejang seperti orang sakaw. Telapak tanganku memijat bongkahan menggoda pantatnya. Gerakan memutar dan menekan.

"uhhh...matikan alat ituh" lenguhnya tidak suka. Kuacuhkan perintahnya lagi sambil tetap serius menjamahnya.

"Hikss...sakk...kith...yunh, kumohonn" Sial kau Jung Yun Ho! Kau membuatnya menangis lagi! Aku mengutuk diri lalu melepaskan vibrator itu dan mengeluarkannya.

"maaf" ucapku pelan. Aku berlaih mengambil minyak zaitun perawatan kulitku lalu melebarkan lubang pantat Jaejoong. Kuteteskan minyak itu. Hal ini sengaja kulakukan agar mempermudah genjotanku. Kulempar botol minyak dan mulai mengambil kuda - kuda.

"Are you ready Joongieh?"

"Mmh..." ia menyahut. Dalam ketegangan puncak nafsu, juniorku mulai menyusup, menusuk lubangnya. Ahh sempit dan sangat ketat.

"You re so tight...uhh...joong...ngiehh"

Joongie mengangkat pantatnya kuat - kuat. Tangannya meremas seprai hingga kusut. Makin kuterobos, sedikit mudah karena lubangnya licin akibat pengaruh minyak tadi. Akhirnya, juniorku masuk seluruhnya. Kubenamkan beberapa saat sambil menarik juniornya yang telah mengeluarkan percum. Nikmat. Juniorku meliuk - liuk sendiri di dalam lubangnya yang ketat. Aku ikut terpancing, kupacu gerakanku menghujam lubangnya. Naik-turun-naik-turun. Joongie ikut bergerak se-irama, pantat hingga betisnya mengejang dahsyat. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil mendesah hebat. Terus kuterobos dan menggenjot lubangnya tanpa rasa iba. Mungkin lubangnya telah luluh-lantakh. Cairanku menyembur keluar, memenuhi lubang pantatnya. Segera kubersihkan dengan selimut tebalku. Agak jijik jika menelan percumku sendiri. Kulepaskan juniorku dan turun beberapa jengkal, mengemut dan melahap percum Jaejoong. Becek dan enak.  
Setelah selesai, aku mendekatinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya sayu dan nanar. Nafasnya berkejaran tak beraturan. Ia benar - benar sudah lelah dan ambruk.

"Jangan menangis Joongie" hiburku.  
Kuseka bulir air matanya. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum seadanya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Besok pagi kamu menerima 30 juta won. Cash"  
Kuraup tubuh lunglainya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas lalu mendekap erat tubuhnya hingga kami tertidur.

-ooo-

_**Years later...**_

"Umma, makan!" anak lelakiku, Changmin merengek sedari tadi.

"Aigoo, kamu kan sudah makan dua menit yang lalu! Masa' minta lagi?"

Joongie, Kim Jae Joong istriku protes kesal menatap anak semata wayang kami. Yah. Sudah tiga tahun kami menikah. Dan Changmin telah menginjak usia 2 tahun. Semenjak kejadian malam itu, aku baru sadar bahwa aku mencintainya bukan sekedar karena permainan seksnya. Aku merindukan wajah cantik dan suara lembutnya. Aku bertekad mengejarnya mati - matian dan memelihara benih cinta kami. Dan aku yang sekarang, bukan seorang player lagi. Jae is my sexual and my guardian angel.

And I Must acknowledge toward Yoochun.

How about your story?  
Tell me pliss,

_FIN,_

**JUNG YUN HO**

-ooo-

end~

MAAF KALAU NGGA HOT. Dan if there are many misstyp plus kata2 yang tidak berkenan di hati kalian. Hehehehehe. Please review ^^ Loveyou and thankyou for reading (chu)...


End file.
